Obsession
by DarkLolita90
Summary: Scabior was determined to find the woman with the wonderful scent. She had become his new obsession.A Scabior and Hermione story!


A scabior and Hermione fan fiction.

Title-Obsession

Rated Teen

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Those rights belong to J.K.R.

This is my first attempt at writing a Harry Potter story, so I apologize if it's crappy. I love this pairing :D and just felt like trying to write a story about them myself. Anyway hope you all like it, Enjoy! :)

Hermione froze. Her dark brown eyes fell upon a group of snatchers walking through the woods. With them was none other than Fenrir Greyback. The bastard who had scarred Bill Weasley's face, and infected Remus Lupin with lycanthropy.

She also noticed a tall dark haired man walking in front of them. She had a feeling that he was the leader. He was wearing a long dark leather jacket, with long plaid pants.

Nobody could see her, thanks to the magical enchants she had put up. Even so, she still felt nervous at the thought of her and her friends being discovered by these horrible people. Whose life purpose was to catch people for a living. Just for money, and the sheer pleasure of seeing people cowering in fear before them.

She knew they would not hesitate to turn her, Ron, and Harry into Voldemort's evil clutches.

"Hang on a minute!" said the dark haired man she had thought to be the leader.

Hermione felt her heart pounding against her chest at an alarming rate. There was no way he could know she was there!

Much to her dismay, he started walking towards her. Then stopped right in front of her. Reaching out his hand slightly. This was impossible! How could he sense her presence?

Hermione blinked. "My Perfume! He can smell it", she thought.

She was completely frozen on the spot. Reluctant to let out even the smallest breath. Up close she noticed he was actually quite attractive. His long dark scruffy hair which contained a red streak went well with his light skin, and his eyes were a beautiful shade of a grayish blue. He was tall and well built as well. It was a shame he had to be a bloody snatcher!

"Wait what am I saying!" she thought to herself angrily. Admiring the enemy who was out to catch all of them seemed totally bizarre. Who cares if he was handsome or not! It was true though... She couldn't help but think so, as she stared straight into his eyes.

"What is it Sabior?" said Fenrir Greyback. Hermione could tell by his tone, that he was impatient.

"Hold on a bloody minute will you?" Scabior snapped.

He could smell a lovely scent nearby. The sweet smell smelt like perfume."A woman", he thought. There had to be a woman nearby. A beautiful one judging by the scent. He had missed female company after all the years he had spent in Azkaban prison. Being confined in a small dark cell, with the terrifying thought of Dementor's guarding the entire building.

He was a snatcher by trade. It wasn't exactly his dream job, but he would do anything for money. Turning over a few muggles, and mudblood's here and there seemed like a small price to pay. And unlike the other snatchers, he was intelligant, and had brilliant tracking instincts. The other idiots hadn't even noticed the scent nearby.

Fenrir Greyback was more interested in killing the enemy. A complete sadist. Scabior liked to think of himself as not completely evil. It was true he disliked mudblood's. But he wasn't completely narrow minded like the rest of his companions.

He was certain there had to be a female nearby. Taking in one last intake of that beautiful scent, he walked back over to the rest of the snatchers.

He was determined to find the woman with the lovely scent.

"What was that all about Scabior?" Fenrir growled.

Scabior glared at him. "There's someone nearby. Someone who I believe to be a female".

"A woman!" Fenrir said. His creepy eyes suddenly filled with lust.

"Yes, now get moving!" Sacbior snapped irritated. There was no way he was going to let Fenrir have the woman. He smelt her scent first after all. As far as he was concerend, it was his right to lay his eyes on her first.

"See you soon my lovely", he thought to himself, smirking.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god", she muttered. She was relieved that he had not seen her. It would have ruined everything.

"What's wrong?" said Harry.

Hermione jumped in shock. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Oh, sorry", Harry replied smiling a little.

"There were a group of snatchers. And one of them could smell my perfume", she said.

"Bloody hell Hermione! From now on stop wearing it', Harry replied.

Hermione was willing to risk smelling for a while. If it meant not giving the snatchers any trace of them. Then she could deal with it, as unpleasant as it may be. She had also worn it to see if Ron would have noticed. But during all his sulking, he hadn't.

As she was walking back towards the campsite with Harry, thoughts of the handsome snatcher man known as Scabior, returned to her. With his beautiful blue/grey eyes staring straight through her. Hermione shook her head, trying to rid herself of such ridiculous thoughts.

Weeks later after Ron had left. Hermione had tied her scarf around a tree, hoping that the item would give Ron a clue of where they were. She missed the daft git greatly. Thanks to that horrid necklace, he had said some things he shouldn't have. His words had stung her greately, when he said about her and Harry having a thing going on behind his back. Didn't he understand that she had strong feelings for him? Not for Harry who she loved like a brother. Over the years Ron had won his way into her heart without even realizing it.

"Stupid twit!" she thought angrily. Tears wanted to fall out of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She had to be strong for harry. It was their job to find the horcruxes! Sitting around feeling sorry for herself wasn't her style. Like a true Gryffindor, she could get through anything.

Harry patted her on the back reassuringly. "Let's go", he said.

"Right", she smiled.

The two then used Apparition towards their designated location.

Scabior and his men were walking through a forest, on the search for any sighted muggles and such.

As they were walking through a part surrounded by branches, his eyes fell upon a pink scarf tied around a tree. The same sweet scent he had smelt not long ago once again filled his nostrils with its sweet aroma. The smell he had been obsessed with. He walked over to the tree, and untied the scarf, bringing it up to his face. A smile formed on his lips. The scarf must have been used as some sort of sign for someone to find. "Looks like we will get to meet soon love", he thought excited.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron landed on the cold forest floor. Thankful to get away from Luna's father. The man had tried to turn them into the death eaters. In exchange for the guaranteed return of his Daughter.

"That treacherous little bleeder!" Ron cried. "Is there anyone we can bloody trust?"

"Apparently not", Harry replied panting heavily.

"He didn't have a choice Ron!" Hermione said."He did what anyone would have done if their child was in danger".

"Spose you're right", Ron mumbled.

All of a sudden the trio found themselves surrounded by a group of snatches.

Harry's eyes widened."I thought you said snatchers were dim Ron".

"Well I've been wrong before", Ron gulped.

"Oh wonderful", Hermione said.

Scabior smiled. He was standing against a tree, twirling around the pink scarf in his hand. He was right. The girl was indeed beautiful. She was tall, with a great figure. Her brownish blonde hair contrasted well with her beautiful dark brown eyes. And her porcelain pale skin suited her features very well. The young woman was indeed breath taking.

"Hello Beautiful", he smirked amused at her surprised expression.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. It was the same man from before! The snatcher man whom she found to be quite attractive. He was wearing her pink scaf, twirling it around in his finger tips. She noticed an unusual ring on his finger for the first time.

Hermione gulped and started running off along with Harry, and Ron.

"Well don't just stand there!" Scabior shouted."Snatch em!"

Hermione was running as fast as she could throughout the forest, trying to keep up with Harry and Ron. She dared look behind her. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that the lead snatcher was right behind her.

Ron let out a scream as he fell to the floor with his legs bound."Bloody hell!" he cried.

"No don't stop!" she thought. As much as she wanted to go back for Ron, she knew that the main objective in this situation was protecting Harry. Before her and Harry could go any further, the two found themselves completely surrounded.

Hermione looked back at Harry sternly, and raised her wand. Hitting him directly in the face with a stinging jinx just in the nick of time.

Before she knew it. The snatchers had grabbed them, holding them tightly by the arms. Much to her disgust, she was being held back by none other than Fenrir Greyback.

"Get off me!" Hermione cried.

"Don't touch he...", before Ron could finish his sentence, a random snatcher had punched him across the face knocking him down onto the ground.

"Ron!"Hermione cried, despertely trying to pull away from Fenrir.

"Your boyfriend will get much worse then that", Scabior said while walking towards the three of them. "If he doesn't learn to behave himself.

Hermione glared at him in response.

Scabior then turned and looked at Harry. "What happened to you ugly?"

Fenrir looked over at Scabior.

"No not you", Scabior said.

Harry's face had been completely deformed by Hermione's spell. Making him unrecognizable.

"Looks as though he fell through a bunch of stinging nettles or something", said Greyback, staring at Harry intently.

Scabior walked straight up to Harry, so he was looking at him directly in the face."What's yer name ugly?"

"Vernon Dudley", Harry lied.

A random snatcher looked through the notebook where they kept track of people's names. "He's lying! There ain't no Vernon Dudley here boss".

Scabior lifted up a piece of Harry's dark hair, seemingly looking for the lightning bolt shaped scar. He couldn't see or find any sign of it.

He then walked over to Hermione."And you my lovely", he said grabbing a piece of her hair, and sniffing it. "What do they call you?" he asked leaning in close to her.

Hermione shuddered at his touch. And couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes as he leaned in too close for comfort.

"Penelope Clearwater", she lied, avoiding looking at him.

He pulled away from her much to her relief. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest.

"She lying too", the Snatcher said. "A Penelope Clearwater was checked into Hogwarts not long ago".

"She looks a lot like that Granger girl in the daily prophet", said Greyback."The mublood girl who is traveling with Harry Potter and that red head idiot weasley".

Ron felt tempted to punch him. But there was nothing he could do in this situation.

Scabior could tell by the scared expression on Hermione's face, that she was indeed hiding something. She had lied about her name. So it must have been true. In that case once he had turned them into the Death eaters, he and the others would be greatly rewarded.

But as for the girl... He didn't want to give his new prize away just like that.

Her eyes met with his. Perhaps he could turn in the other two, and keep her for himself. She'd be his girl, weather she liked it or not.

First things first though, he had a job to do.

"Come on then!" he said to the rest of the snatchers."Let's take em to Malfoy Manor!"

Hermione gulped at the look the lead snatcher was giving her. His eyes were scanning over her as if she was some kind of toy to play with.

As she, Harry, and Ron were being dragged along, Hermione was trying to think of various ways they could get out of this situation. She was a genius for goodness sake! There had to be something she could do to help them.

Scabior hadn't felt so excited in a long time. The girl had given him a new interest. He couldn't be sure if it was just him thinking with his lower half. But there was something about her that was interesting to him. The clever little witch was now his current obsession.

End of chapter :D

Hope you liked it! Scabior and Hermione are my new fave HP pairing :D

Sorry if it's crappy, please review.

Thank you for reading XD


End file.
